Various technologies have conventionally been proposed for electronic devices including coils. For example, a battery is charged with induced electromotive force generated in a first coil. A magnetic flux from a second coil located in an external charger is interlinked with the first coil, to thereby generate the induced electromotive force in the first coil.
The electronic device includes a display to display various pieces of information for a user.